Game nights aboard the Enterprise!
by zachary.techman
Summary: Readers choose the games for the crew, rest is inside.
1. Chapter 1

The captain of the good ship enterprise decides to hold a game night.

Readers write the chapters, except for chapter 1.

Hello everybody, I've been thinking about this for a while now. So anyway, here's how this works, the readers will pick a game for the crew to try, and write the chapter and how there attempt went on it. Hope you enjoy this one.  
>I can't get the application thing to work with my screen reader, so until they can fix things, I can't do seperators.<br>I'm deeply sorry.

CH1. Soulcalibur.

After a long day of work on the bridge, Jim met with the rest of his command crew. Spock was dragging a dusty consul into the room. "What is that, Mr. Spock? Bones got a boyish grin on his face. "Jim, it's one of those old consuls from the 20th century. They call it an nentendo WII! "Doctor, the word WII is incorrect, I believe it should be called we," he said. "The captain raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Spock, we both know that back in the day spelling was terrible whenever it came to the 21st century," Jim said, now Bones, mind tellin' me what's in that consul for the crew to try? "Comin' up, hold on, please." He booted the game…

A loading screen appears.

Soulcalibur: 2.

The doctor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Jimmy boy, this will be fun!"

...  
>Later on.<p>

...  
>Jim, Spock, and McCoy were gathered around the consul. "Bones, look at all the characters we've got to choose from," Jim exclaimed. "All the soulcalibur main cast, but when McCoy saw the guest characters, his jaw dropped. "Damn, They're all in this version?" "All of them, Bones," Jim commented. He selected Link, Jim selected Hihochi, and Spock selected Spawn. An epic battle of the guest characters begun.<p>

...  
>Jim played his controller the right way, as did Spock, Bones however was holding his controller upside down, eyes closed. "Leonard," Spock asked. Why are you holding the controller upside down?" "Don't know," he mused. there was a person whom played with his remote upside down whom had no vision. He was quite skilled at the art." Spock said nothing as the round begun.<p>

...  
>Spock rapidly swung his characters axe at Jim's character, but the attack was misdirected at McCoy's character, whom didn't block it. Jim hit the pause button, examining the controls. Then he resumed. Spock swung again, but Jim did a counter attack. McCoy went for a grab on Jim's character. "Score 1 to me," Bones exclaimed. Landing the finishing shot on Jim's character. A scream could be heard as Hahochi fell out of the ring. "Spock advanced towards Bones character, swinging his axe, when Bones did a multi hitting sword slash, backing Spock's character into the corner for a second, then he followed up with a jab, knocking out Spock's character. "I believe that round goes to you, Leonard," Spock said. "Ya' didn't do so bad yourself," he announced. "Round 2, Fight," the announcer exclaimed.<p>

...  
>2 rounds later…<p>

...  
>Final battle… Fight! McCoy got a grab off on Spock's character, throwing him out of the ring on the first try, Jim however didn't give him that chance. Every time McCoy got close to his character, the captain would counter with a shockwave attack, sending the other character flying across the stage. Bones got his character back to his feet by tapping the B button on an old but good working gamecube controller. Jim advanced Hihochi at the Doctor's character, but Bones did an over B, parrying the attack, before retaliating with a grab. Jim broke out by pressing the offending button on the screen, then went for a crouching jabbing attack, which got through the character's shield, doing some damage. The two were so close to wiping each other out, when they heard the announcer say these words… Time up. Followed by a… Draw!<p>

...  
>Jim turned off the system. "That was fun, wouldn't you say so, Mr. Spock?" "I agree captain, it was quite…fascinating," he commented. "So Jim, want to do this again another time?" asked Bones. "Sure, and Doctor? The next game is yours to pick," Jim said. A mischievous smile on his face.<p>

...  
>So what do you think about the first chapter? I liked it myself. Next chapter is yours to decide. Feel free to add more of the crew in on this. Oh, anyone think Chekov and grand theft auto would be fun to write? Anyhow, send in your thoughts, and happy holidays!<p> 


	2. Rules for this fic

Rules.

Each chapter will be writin by a different author, if same authors want to full time the story, they get a chapter after 2 different authors get a chapter.

Guests, send you're chapters in via my gmail, it's on the profile, I'll put in your chapter, I promise you this. If you want your name to be unmentioned, I won't mention it, however if you want it mentioned, I'll mention it in this chapter.

If you want to take over authors notes, that's cool with me. For guests, make sure to have good grammar, and think of the responses the character would do, leave the spelling to me if you get it wrong.

In the case of other series, the following is welcome… Star trek: The next generation, DS9, Enterprise, and Voyager. If anyone want's to do Tos, it can be done every 3rd chapter.

Finally, have fun with it, sky's the limit on your creativity, the only thing stopping you is yourself.

Apart from the other rules, I have a life, so some chapters might not come in when they should, but be rest assured, they will appear.

That is all for this section, hope you like this. Next chapter is yours to write.

The following people will be getting connections for this story project, Vulcanlover12, and grandprincessanastasiaromanov5.  
>Okay, folks, I'm out of here, remember to read these rules and abide by them, or I will have to call Bones to conduct a Physical on you. That's right, I have him on speed dial! Lol.<p> 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mario games hate the crew of the Enterprise.

….

Think I might have went overboard on this one. Warning, this might be a bit creepier then normal, if you don't like it, tell me, and I'll delete it quickly, and make something better. Anyone mind co authoring with me on this fic? I must admit I have never played little big planet or scrabble or any of the stuff that requires vision to play. My main focus is on stuff where it's run them down, and hack, slash, or punch them to death. Main games I've played include SSB, Soulcalibur, some Marvel vs capcom, mainly the stuff with multi player fighting, or stuff with distinct sounds like pokemon. alright, let's get to the chapter, and if you don't like it please, please, please? tell me.  
>A night later, Hicaru Sulu: helmsman of the good ship enterprise, was curious of what was going on in the captain's quarters. I wonder what the captain, Mister Spock, and Doctor McCoy are doing on their nights off? He arrived in the quarters, to find a very old Nintendo WII on the cabinet in the room. Currently, the captain was in a meeting with the admiralty about the uses of duct-tape and its many merits on ensigns whom wouldn't shut up. It won't hurt if I give it a try, would it? So he picked a game which he failed to read the warning of. Which said in bolded letters… <strong>This game is one you can't win, spare yourself the agony and don't put it in your system. Sulu though, being the samurai he is, decided to try it anyway. He popped in the game.<strong>

A picture of Mario popped up on the screen as the select your character popped up. He got 3 choices, Mario, Luigi, and a character that turned out to be nothing but pixelated data and sprites of many blends. I'll be Mario. He hit the A button on Mario, but nothing happened. Hmm, Luigi? He hit the A button on Luigi, but nothing happened. He picked the glitch character, and the game started with a scene of the Mario brothers being beheaded.

Level 1.

Sulu controlled the glitch character through the level. When he picked up a coin, the sound was replaced by a skull shattering. He found red shells that sounded like egg shells. The mushrooms all killed him, and the only thing that went right for him so far? The warp pipes worked fine. Finally he made it to the end of the first level, where the flag fell on his character. Game over," said the game followed by the game laughing as the glitch character's face morphed into Sulu's one being run through by the flag pole. Sulu vomited before getting the urge to eject the game into space where it could never be played again.

Jim walked into the room to find a rather shocked Sulu, and a puddle of vomit on the floor. "What happened, Sulu?" "You're games are possessed captain, now get this damn system out of my site!" Jim moved the system out of the room, after that he cleaned up the mess. "So, care to explain to me what you tried to play?" "A Mario game, I thought it was harmless." "Show me." Sulu turned on the game, selected Luigi, but for once the game was working normally. "Hell no, this game is defective, I can prove it! He chose the glitch character to have it playing peach. Jim slammed his fist onto the game, show me what you did to him, or I'll launch you into a Klingon bird of prey! The game as if feeling the iron will of the captain, did so.

...

A few ours later… Jim was angry as the character got impaled by the flag, showing the faces of his entire crew, followed by bowsers face being replaced by codoes the executioners face upon entering the castle. The captain had enough. This game was indeed possessed, but he had to see it through, for his helmsman, and for his pride. It was time to fight back…

He armed a sd card with codes to hack the game. This is war!

Level 1…

Jim took control of his own character, killing everything with wrist mounted phasers. Before clearing the level, he shot down the flag on an unsuspecting Goomba. Level 2. He took his character into the water level, 1shotting the fish including a nasty squid which when taken out morphed into the face of his science officer. "You're actions are illogical, captain. His sentence sent a hole school of bullet bills that looked like mutilated Povel clones after him. Jim shot them all with no remorse. He went through a warp pipe to find himself at the top of the screen which should have killed him, but didn't, for Jim shot the monster on top of the screen. He went through the warp pipe again with his character, and found himself at the level clear part where he shot down the flag on a blooper. Five ours later.

Final level.

Jim and a angry ship crew went through the entire world killing the opposition with there hacked characters, when they got to the final boss, it morphed into there characters, but Spock hit a special button on his controller, and the character reacted with a Vulcan deathgrip which 1shotted. Jim and the crew had beet the game, but in revenge, the game got the last laugh, where upon beating it, it blew up the botany lab. An angry Leonard took the game and snapped it in half, then launched it off into space, where a demonic shriek could be heard. That's right, burn!" screamed Sulu. No one wrote about this in the ships logs, and if everyone were in Leonard's sickbay poring out there feelings he didn't mind.

The crew never spoke of this again.

Hope you enjoyed it, and if not, please tell me.


	4. a game called goleball, part 1

A game called goleball.

In this game night chapter, we're going all trek here it's Bones, Jim, and Spock vs Uhura, Carol, and Chapel. What team will win the goleball game? A/N this is more of an preparation chapter, the actual game will be uploaded tonight.  
>xxxxxxx<br>A/N welcome to another chapter of game nights aboard the enterprise. Was going to do a pickman chapter, but bla to that. Hope you all enjoy this! And I know everything about goleball.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Spock and Jim were board 1 day after playing a round of Solitar. Spock pulled up something on his pad. "I have found something quite fascinating, captain." Jim looked over Spock's shoulder. "What's that, Mr. Spock?" "It seems to be a game called goleball, a game played by terron folk who have lost their vision. We should try it, captain, the chances of it boosting crew morale are very good. "How good though, Mr. Spock?" 95.05222 percent," he said. Those look like great odds, I'll get Bones. The 2 parted ways.  
>xxxxxxx<br>Jim walked into sickbay, in the middle of Bones arming a hypospray. He had forgotten to come for a setherian flew shot. Bones silently crept behind the captain, ramming the hypospray home. "Bones, What the hell?" "Stop being an infant," said a rather smug Bones. Jim went to rub at the place where Bones had poked him, but a hand stopped it. "Leave it alone, Jimmy boy." He took a seat on one of the biobeds, the doctor sitting by him. "Bones, Spock has found something for the crew to do, it's a game called goleball." Bones hazel eyes lit up, "Goleball? I remember my dad taking me to a game when I was 6 years old. I never figured out why the people were blind folded, but it looked like a lot of fun. "So what do you say, to trying a game tonight? It will be You, myself and Spock vs Uhura, Carol, and Chapel. Sounds fun Jim, what time?" Jim smiled, meet me at 800 ours tonight by the holodeck, Spock will be there as well.  
>xxxxxxx<br>in another corner of the ship, the ladies were plotting. Christine Chapel, head nurse was leading the discussion. "So the captain, Spock, and Doctor McCoy are planning to meet in the holodeck to talk strategy. We need a good place to meet so we can do the same. Any suggestions?" Nyota was the first to raise a hand. "We could meet in engineering, if you don't mind, Mr. Scot?" Scotty, currently working on a schematic, nodded, sure lass, come down when you're ready with your company. Meet at 800 hours? The 2 nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," Chapel said. The girls evilly smiled, they would crush their captain tonight.


End file.
